This disclosure relates generally to wireless networks, and, more particularly, to prioritizing traffic from devices on a wireless network.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wireless networks are often used in an area, such as a home, business, or university, to allow users to access and deliver a wide variety of data communications in a wireless manner. For instance, many individuals set up WiFi, Bluetooth, Zigbee, or Zwave networks in their houses to access the Internet, make VoIP phone calls, send emails, download movies, or the like. Many electronic devices, such as personal computers, video-game consoles, smartphones, tablet computers, and digital audio players, can conveniently connect to and use wireless networks. Frequently, an electronic device, such as a wireless access point (e.g., home router) connects the wireless devices to an adjacent wired network. The access point acts as a network hub, relaying data between connected wireless devices in addition to wired devices, such as an ethernet hub or switch, thereby allowing wireless devices to communicate. The wireless access point provides a great convenience by letting multiple electronic devices communicate nearly simultaneously. As technology continues to improve, more devices are connecting to wireless networks.
However, as network communication increases, the electronic device can only relay so much information in a given amount of time. Often, the data that is received first is relayed first, because the electronic device treats data from different devices equally. While the other devices are treated equally by the electronic device, the other devices are often not treated equally by occupants of the home. Further, individuals often treat devices differently depending on the circumstances. That is, what is most important to home occupants can often depend on where the occupant is located and what the occupant is doing.
When multiple devices compete to communicate on a network, the user experience (e.g., watching movies, playing games, or streaming music) can suffer (e.g., longer loading screens, latency, or slow loading bars) because of the limited information relayed in a given time. For example, if an occupant at home is watching a streaming movie and another occupant is downloading files from the Internet, the wireless access point communicates information to both devices. Because the wireless access point can only relay so much information at a time, the streaming movie may get delayed with a slower loading bar or a lower quality of movie. Further, if the occupants leave the house and forget to shut off the streaming movie, the download may run slow because the wireless access point is still streaming the movie. Similarly, if everyone is asleep and someone leaves the streaming movie running, a large file download may not be finished by morning.
As shown in the examples above, the electronic device does not take into account reasons for prioritizing wireless usage. Referring to the example above, the streaming movie and the downloading file both compete for available bandwidth, and the access point treats movie data equal to download data. As a result, the occupants watching the movie suffer because the wireless network fails to account for reasons (e.g., where the occupant is located, what the occupant is doing, how the occupant is interacting with the network) to prioritize wireless traffic. For the foregoing reasons, a need exists for a system and method that prioritizes traffic when there is reason to do so.